


Episode Four: Bleeding in Accounting

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Through Thick and Thin, Sickness and Health [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: An arm joke goes terribly wrong., But is totally a sucker for Angel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good dad! Jack, Jack does not have commitment issues, Jack is a total grump, Jack is proud of his relationship with Rhys, M/M, Morning Sex, Origin Story, Rhys cannot be trusted with his arm., Rhys is an idiot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is getting his arm fixed after it falls off and Jack is a worry wort in the grumpiest way. We find out how they met, how Rhys met Angel, and how it all happened because of a stupid, idiotic joke. Also Jack and Vaughn bond a little.





	

Rhys stopped. “Jack, I don’t think I can today.”

Jack frowned. “Why not?”

Raising his arm, Rhys showed him his inflamed parts and then his knees. “It will hurt too much. You know, from not having sex last night.”

“Well, we’ll just have to go easy, now won’t we?” Jack pulled Rhys, urging him to sit on top of Jack. After a moment of persuasion, Rhys climbed onto Jack, wincing as he went.

“I don’t know Jack…”

“Turn around,” he said.

“Wh-what?” Rhys asked. “You… Want…”

“To see that ass, and you can be on your feet. Just crouch down and rest your hands on me.”

Frowning and really unsure, Rhys lubed Jack’s dick, taking his time and smirking when Jack’s eyes closed, his head tilting back. Rhys took his time, easing his hand up and down Jack. Then, Rhys eased himself down, crouching. Jack grabbed Rhys’ hips and helped him down onto Jack’s cock. Rhys moaned in delight, sinking all the way down.

“That’s it, now bring your hands to my chest,” Jack said, his voice low.

Rhys set his mechanical hand on Jack’s chest, but when he went to place his other hand, he began to topple. Quickly, Jack took Rhys’ hand in his and stabilized him, the weight resting on Jack’s elbow.

“It’s okay,” Jack said before Rhys could begin to worry. “Now, grind that ass.”

Rhys compiled, his movements slow and a little clumsy, but Jack kept talking to him, telling him he was doing just fine and not to stop even if the house exploded. It was difficult for Rhys to get into it, to enjoy it, but as he found his rhythm, he began to feel the pleasure build. He began to pant, the intensity from this position new and exciting.

Jack’s fingers dug into Rhys’ hips, leading him into a faster rhythm. “Oh, fuck cupcake!” he breathed.

Rhys bit his lips. “Jack!”

“I know right?”

Rhys shut his eyes and concentrated only on the ecstasy of Jack against him. Jack’s urgency became known as his hand forced Rhys to speed up even more. The more he dug and pulled at him, the faster he needed Rhys to go. Rhys complied, moving as fast as he felt safe enough to go. It was easy though, because Rhys wanted to go faster, needed to. He knew he was close too, oh so close. He felt Jack lurch under him, his nails digging further into Rhys. Rhys hung his head back, enjoying it.

And then he toppled sideways as his arm violently dislodged, hitting Jack square in the face. The arm fell between them as they lay crooked and somewhat sideways.

“Shit!” Rhys hissed. Jack, however, was still for a long moment. Rhys began to panic. He tried to move to look behind him, but was unable to. “J-Jack? Oh shit, did… Oh shit it did, didn’t it!”

Jack’s hand snaked around Rhys and gripped Rhys’ cock. He began to rub, causing surges of pleasure to ripple over Rhys.

“Jack…”

“Shut up, we’re not finished.” He growled into his ear.

 

.::Four Years Ago::.

 

The morning started early for Rhys, mainly because he was so excited. He was starting his new job in coding and he couldn’t wait to start. He had coffee going and breakfast made by the time Vaughn woke up at his normal time.

He padded out to the kitchen. His brows rose. “Damn, you weren’t kidding you were excited.”

Rhys bounced on his feet. “I know! I’m just- I can’t wait. All I’ve ever wanted was to code and create something with a group. I feel so important. My small code is going to be part of something big that Handsome Jack wants!”

“And there’s the real reason,” Vaughn said. He went to the cabinet to grab some plates. He moved to his tip toes, but still couldn’t quite reach them. “Damn it, you and Yvette, so damn fucking tall, putting the dishes were the short guy can’t reach it! Rhys, give me a hand with these!”

There was a loud clang as Rhys’ detached, robotic arm was thrown on the counter, next to Vaughn. “OH!” Vaughn said loudly, his glare piercing. “Oh, hahaha! Give me a hand and you give me your hand. Oh, yeah, that’s not old. It’s funny. Every single time. Next time I’m going to use it as a plunger.”

Frowning, Rhys quickly grabbed his arm. “Hey, that’s not funny!”

“It’s as funny as your stupid joke.”

Rhys smiled a little. “Okay, okay,” he reached up easily and pulled three plates down. “The coffee’s about done, it should be okay to go and wake the sleeping bear.”

Vaughn’s expression turned to worry. “Why can’t you?”

“Because I woke up first. And besides, you always wake up first and I always have to do it.”

“Yeah, because I don’t want to wake Yvette up.”

Rhys’ eyes narrowed on his best bro. “Are… Are you telling me you wake up early on purpose just so you don’t have to wake her up?”

Vaughn looked sheepish.

Rhys glared and pointed to Yvette’s bedroom. “Go. I am very disappointed in you.”

Vaughn’s shoulders shrank and he slumped his was across the apartment. He stopped just out of the kitchen and turned to Rhys. “Uh, hey, Rhys? Can… Can I have a hand with waking Yvette?”

The robotic arm was hurled at him and Vaughn caught it with both arms. “Thanks…” he said.

* * *

Later that day, Rhys sat at Vaughn’s desk at work, his brows furrowing more and more as he looked at the mess Vaughn had made of his computer. His head began to shake from side to side, slowly at first, his incredulity getting the better of him. Vaughn had asked him to look at his computer because it wasn’t working properly. And now Rhys felt hurt, physically. Just stab his heart and rip it out already.

“What the fuck do you do on this computer, Vaughn, watch porn with all your firewalls off?”

Vaughn frowned. “Fuck off. I don’t watch porn.”

Rhys grunted, unconvinced. “I haven’t seen such a mess since Vasquez’s toupee accidentally fell into a woman’s coffee.”

Vaughn snickered and then stopped when Rhys glared daggers at him. Vaughn cleared his throat. “Look, bro, I don’t know what or how, but all I’ve ever done is accounting shit on here!”

“Well, this computer is toast. It needs to be put down before it spreads to other computers.”

Vaughn’s face turned white. “It can spread.”

“Yes,” Rhys said, bending down and unplugging it. The computer shut off instantly and Rhys sighed in relief. “Go get a new computer. You’re lucky all your files are saved onto the company’s database or this would really suck for you.”

Vaughn nodded diligently and turned to where he knew they would be and then swore. They were on top of some cabinets. To deter anyone from easily stealing them. They were locked in barred sections and only a few had ready access to them. Vaughn, being one of them. He glared at the height, feeling personally offended. He drug a chair to the cabinets and climbed on it. He could barely reached it.

* * *

Handsome Jack was not having a good day. Stupidity ran throughout his company. Today was his monthly check up. The time where he toured each floor to make sure he didn’t have to kill anyone. Today, he wanted to kill all of them. They were behind by a ridiculous, stupid amount. He had cursed and spat at all of them, demanding they work overtime without pay for their laziness.

So, when the elevator opened and everyone inside ran out quickly, Jack was the happiest he was going to be that day. He was glad to have the elevator to himself. He would have a moment to decompress before he was faced with more stupidity. He clicked the button on the elevator and then promptly punched the button that would stop the elevator. It stopped. There was a moment’s pause before he started kicking the side of elevator several times. He yelled as he did so, letting his anger pour from him. When he screamed so long that he felt light headed, he stopped and took several deep breaths. He actually felt much calmer now. Which was good, because his next stop was one of the most boring. Accounting. He absolutely hated accounting and accountants. Angrily, he pressed the button to continue.

The elevator dinged a moment later and he walked out.

* * *

Vaughn reached up and grabbed the computer, but when he went to close and lock the case, he realized his hands were full. He sighed.

“Hey, Rhys? Can you give me a hand with this?”

Without thinking, Rhys detached his arm and hurled it across the room to Vaughn. It was only when it was soaring through the air that Rhys realized his horrendous mistake.

And when a man looking exactly like Handsome Jack walked into view, Rhys covered his mouth and watched in horror as his arm sailed and hit the man, knocking him to the ground.

Rhys ran over to the downed man. “Oh my holy shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! Are you okay?” he said, rounding on the man. Rhys picked his arm off the ground, cradling it.

Vaughn and members of accounting circled. “Holy shit dude…” Vaughn leaned on Rhys, the wind knocked out of him. “Y-you… You hit… You actually hit Handsome Jack!”

Murmurs started around the growing crowd and suddenly, Rhys noticed they began to move away. They turned and ran to their desks, grabbing their purses or coats and then promptly ran for the elevators. They ran like cowards and Rhys watched in amazement at how quickly the whole floor emptied. Even the manager left his office, not caring to lock it.

It was just him and Vaughn now, staring in horror at Handsome Jack, unconscious on the floor.

“Bro, what do we do!? When he wakes up he’s going to kill you and then me for just being around.” Vaughn frowned. “I told you that joke wasn’t funny!”

Rhys frowned. “Of course it’s funny! Just not when Handsome Jack is around!”

“No, it has never been funny and will never be funny.”

“So, you’re saying that if this wasn’t us and we heard that this happened to other people, you wouldn’t find this hilarious?”

“Of course I would, but it’s happening to us and I’m too terrified to think any of this is anywhere near funny! What do we do!? Should… Should we leave? Like the others?”

Rhys looked at Handsome Jack, helpless and oh so very attractive. He only had posters of Handsome Jack and had never seen him in person until now. But now that he saw Handsome Jack, he couldn’t believe how even more hot and sexy the man was. Bleeding in accounting.

“No, we can’t leave him,” Rhys said.

Vaughn frowned. “Are you saying that just because he’s your idol and you’re near him in person?”

Rhys frowned. “Of course not! He’s hurt and it’s all my fault! We can’t just leave him to bleed out here.”

Vaughn sighed. “I’ll call for medical.” He stood and made the call. “Uh, hi. I’m calling from accounting? Yeah, uh, well the thing is… Handsome Jack- what? No, he didn’t injure anyone. Uh, yes… Yes he is near me, but uh, he’s not… not exactly conscious…”

Rhys watched Handsome Jack, taking this precious time to memorize Handsome Jack in his memory. Starting with his hair that had light greying in it. His forehead was smooth, with slight wrinkles, his nose was long, but so perfect for Rhys and those lips… He could almost kiss them now, if it wouldn’t be creepy as all hell. The gash on the side of his head didn’t look all that bad, but he really did need medical attention.

Rhys noticed the tattoo around Jack’s wrist and slowly, took a picture of it. Maybe it would be something nice to add to his own collection. There were hardly any clear pictures of it. Rhys had checked. After a moment, Rhys decided he needed a better picture of it. Slowly, and carefully, Rhys took Jack’s finger between his pointer and thumb and slowly turned it.

Vaughn, who was still on the line with medical, noticed this. He hissed at Rhys.

Jack groaned, moving.

Rhys, startled and terrified, hit Jack hard with his robotic arm, knocking him back out.

“Oh my fucking god are you serious right now!?” Vaughn yelled. “Give me that damn arm!”

Sheepishly, Rhys handed it to Vaughn.

“No, everything is not alright,” Vaughn huffed to the medic. “Get your asses down here and get Handsome fucking Jack to the fucking hospital or I swear I will fuck your accounts up so bad-“ there was silence. “Thank you.” Vaughn hung up on them. “Medical is on their way. Let’s get our shit and get the hell out of here.”

“I can’t just leave him!” Rhys whined. “It’s all my fault, Vaughn!”

“You’re damn right it is! You fucking knock him out and then do it again! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I- I don’t know! I got startled! I didn’t mean to! Vaughn, I can’t leave him alone! He’s Handsome Jack, what if someone decides to hurt him while he’s defenseless!?”

“Someone like you?” Vaughn spat.

Rhys frowned.

Vaughn sighed. “Fine! But you don’t get your arm back.”

“What? Awe, c’mon, bro! I need it!”

“No, I can’t trust you not to hit him again.”

Rhys huffed. “Fine, but just make sure to charge it when you get home, please.”

Vaughn nodded and went to his desk to gather his things. He was gone before the medical team arrived. When they did, they looked at Rhys curiously, but let him follow without a word.

 

.::Present Day::.

 

Jack arrived at his office an hour and a half later. He was irritated, but only because he had a stupid appointment with Vaughn and couldn’t be with Rhys while they fixed his arm. He needed to make sure they did it right and didn’t screw it up. But he and Vaughn were due at Aquatica an hour ago.

It was a good thing he was Handsome Jack and knew they wouldn’t be able to cancel his appointment. He entered his office to find Vaughn asleep in the chair. Jack slammed his door and smirked when Vaughn jumped awake. He turned and eyed Jack.

“A-are you okay?” he asked, noting Jack’s very visible black eye.

“Rhys’ robotic arm fell off this morning.”

“Oh,” Vaughn said, understanding fully. His lips began to twitch. “O-on… You?” Jack glared, which only made Vaughn’s smile widen. “You know, we don’t hav-“

“Say it and I swear I will hit you with my computer. We’re going.”

“O-okay.” Vaughn stood up and stretched. “I’m ready to go then.”

“Good.” Jack huffed and turned around and left his office slamming the door behind him. Vaughn opened it and shut it quietly and ran to the elevator before it closed. Jack just huffed once more at him.

The ride down to the car was quiet and awkward, Jack’s anger permeating around them. He had his arms crossed and he stance wide, as if he was ready to bulldoze anything or anyone who got in his way. When the elevator stopped on a floor and it opened to a group of people, Vaughn’s eyes widened and he subtly shook his head at them. Their eyes grew and they backed up.

Good. Jack slammed the close button and huffed again. He pulled out his phone to contact Rhys.

‘They had better be making you a priority.’ Jack texted.

‘I’ll be just fine, try not to worry so much, when you do, you take it out on others.’ Rhys texted back.

Jack glared at Vaughn, who winced. Jack swore loudly. “For fuck’s sake are you seriously that scare of me?”

Vaughn winced again.

“Dammit, it’s not like I’m going to kill you or anything. You’re family to Rhys and I don’t kill family.” A big toothy grin appeared on his face. “Well, his family.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s really comforting,” Vaughn said, not looking at him.

Sighing heavily, Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, princess, if it’ll make your precious feelings feel better, I’ve never wanted to kill you. You’re… not an idiot or whatever. Why do you think I promoted you? You’re the least annoying accountant. You do efficient work. You never make me waste time and you don’t speak shitty accountant terminology.”

Vaughn actually looked at him. “Woah, seriously?” he smiled a little. “Thanks…”

“You’re still a nerd though.”

Frowning, Vaughn looked at him. “So is Rhys.”

“Yeah, but it’s cute with Rhys. You’re just… a nerd.”

Vaughn sighed. “Today is going to be awesome.”

Jack glared, but it was the first time Vaughn hadn’t sounded afraid of him, which was honestly nice for once.

The elevator opened and Vaughn was the first one out. Jack followed, both of them getting into a car. Jack barked an order and the driver wordlessly followed it.

Jack turned to Vaughn. “You know Rhys. What kind of wedding would he like on Aquatica? In a building with the beach as a backdrop or actually in that god forsaken sand?”

“The sand. Sorry, but Rhys will want to make as many memories there as possible. You might as well have your honeymoon there, too.”

Jack swore. “Of course.”

Vaughn eyed him. “You don’t have to have the wedding on Aquatica.”

“Yes, I do. It’s what Rhys wants, so he’s going to get it. I swear if they don’t have his arm fixed by the time we get back, heads are going to roll.”

“I’m sure they know and will do their best. You can be quite the motivator.”

Jack smirked.

* * *

When Vaughn and Jack arrived at their first venu choice, Jack threw the doors open, making sure they banged against the wall, announcing their presence. Vaughn sighed silently. The more time he spent around Jack, the less nervous and scared he got. Like, he normally would have jumped when Jack did that, but now, it was just mildly annoying.

And yet, impressive. Jack definitely knew how to handle himself and his confidence was amazing. It had Vaughn wishing he could be a little more confident. Not like Jack, but more confident in his own way. It was… Inspiring, if he had to admit it.

Two people came running to meet Jack, their faces white. “Mr. Handsome Jack, sir, y-you’re l-late, w-we didn’t know if you’d be coming!”

Jack’s arms were crossed. “And that’s my problem, why?”

“N-n-n-no! It’s not your problem! It- uhm, if you would please c-come this way.”

Vaughn moved to follow Jack, but the two blinked at him, their expression souring. “I’m sorry who are you?” one of them asked, looking down at Vaughn.

“He’s with me,” Jack said, his voice lower, even more angry than before. “You got a problem with that? Just cause he looks like a dork doesn’t mean he’s not important, you morons.” He scowled down at them. “I want to speak with the owner. Or someone who’s actually competent.” When they hesitated, Jack yelled at them. “Now! Or so help me you won’t live long enough to be fired!”

They took off, pulling out a cellphone.

Vaughn’s eyes were wide. “Would you have really killed them?”

“Of course I would. They’re frickin’ idiots!”

Jack began to walk across the building, Vaughn following in his steps. He went into the room where they were supposed to sit in with the people. Jack found the folder that had been compiled for them and began to look through it. Vaughn was handed half the pile. He began to look as well.

He hadn’t realized how deep his frown was until Jack grunted at him. “What?”

Vaughn shook his head. “None of these are what Rhys likes. It’s like they took everything he wanted and threw out everything to do with that.”

“Fuck this, then.” Jack tossed the papers away. They swirled around the room and settled. Vaughn set his stack down and followed Jack out.

Jack pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. “How’s it going?” his voice was gruff, strained. “Those assholes doing their frickin’ jobs? I’m just perfect, kitten. My eye’s just peachy.”

Vaughn smiled. He was talking to Rhys.

Jack continued. “Give the phone to the idiots working on your arm… Yes, so I can threaten them again!” He was silent. He frowned. “This is nothing like that time at all! And I was the one hurt, so it didn’t matter.”

 

.::Four Years Ago::.

 

Rhys sat in the waiting room, a nervous wreck. He had followed the medics, slipping into the elevator, but when they’d got to the room, they ushered him in. He hadn’t meant to be in Jack’s room while he recuperated. He’d planned to be outside, waiting and semi-guarding him. But the medics had ushered him in thinking he was connected to Handsome Jack and didn't want to be killed. Now, he was sitting in the corner, on a couch, waiting for his inevitable doom.

Rhys just knew he was going to be dead the moment Jack woke up. But he couldn’t just leave him unattended. So, he sat there, scrolling through his echo eye, trying to destract himself as time ticked closer to his inevitable doom.

The door opened and a child walked in. She had pitch black hair and fair skin. She looked at Jack and then him. Rhys, however was panicking. He did not want this sweet, innocent child to witness Rhys’ inevitable doom.

“Are you lost?” he asked her gently.

She eyed him, her eyes skeptical, assessing. It looked familiar. “No. Who are you?”

“Y-you’re not lost?” Rhys frowned. “You know this man?”

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, the door shutting behind her. It was actually scary. Scary like Handsome Jack. “Tell me who you are first,” she demanded.

Rhys felt himself compulsively comply. “I-I’m Rhys… I’m… I’m the one that accidentally injured this man… Are you sure you aren’t lost? I don’t want him waking up and scaring you. He can be quite…” Rhys tried to think of a word that wouldn’t frighten her or put Jack into a bad light. “Intense.” He said it slowly, processing it through his mind.

The girl snickered. “Intense is one way to describe him. How did you injure him? The medics said he’s unconscious?”

Rhys sighed, blushing and feeling absolutely terrible. “I… Well, it’s a long story…” And when he was finished telling this girl it, he felt even more horrible and embarrassed.

Her eyes were wide. “You… You… Threw… Your… arm at him? But I don’t see it on you.”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… My friend took it away from me so I wouldn’t… Get startled again…”

The girl’s lips quivered and she started laughing. She held her stomach and laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh, oh that is just the best! Oh, that is just too perfect!”

Frowning slightly, Rhys cleared his throat. “That’s why I think it’ll be best if you leave, so you don’t witness… anything…”

The girl looked at him for a long moment. Then, she smiled and sat next Rhys. “Help me with my homework.”

Rhys blinked, surprised. “Wha- but… Who are you?”

The girl smiled up at him. “I’m Angel and that’s my dad.”

Oh shit. Oh shit. Rhys stood. “I… I should leave. Han- your… Dad obviously doesn’t like anyone knowing about you. I should probably go, no matter how much I want to make sure he’s okay, it’s probably best that we don’t mention that I met or know about you.”

Angel looked at him, her eyes wide and hurt. “You’d leave me all alone with these doctors and my dad unconscious? What if they ask me something important that I don’t understand and then…”

Rhys went to her side, his heart lurching. “Okay, you’re right. It wouldn’t be right. I’ll stay with you until your dad wakes up.” And then Rhys would never see her again because he would be dead.

They were treated like kings. Their meals were brought up right away and the staff kept checking in on them, making sure everything was perfect. It was a nice change of pace, but Rhys felt bad that they had to do it, there were patients that probably needed more attention.

After dinner, Angel and Rhys watched some television. They watched a couple of movies and Rhys found himself really enjoying Angel. She was incredibly intelligent and her opinions were thoughtful and thorough. They spent time on the history channel and Angel’s comments had Rhys cracking up. And before he knew it, she was asleep on a pillow on his lap. He thought about waking her, but didn’t. She needed sleep and who was Rhys to disturb that? And then, before he knew it, Rhys fell asleep too, his head bobbing to the side. And this is what Jack saw when he awoke.

* * *

Jack’s head hurt. Throbbing and hammering. Like someone was beating his head with a jackhammer. What the hell had happened? He frowned and looked around the room. It was dark, but the glare of the television almost made him throw up. He turned away. Why the hell was the fucking television on? Where was he?

He looked at himself and swore. He was in a fucking hospital room. Who in their fucking idiotic fucking mind put him here? He was getting out of his bed, when he stopped, frozen. A man. A tall, lanky guy was asleep on the couch with Angel. His baby, asleep on him. The man held a child sized drink in his only hand.

Adrenaline pumped through Jack, fury and fear coursing through him. He looked everywhere for his gun, but could not find it. He would just have to find another way to kill this stranger who dared to be around his daughter.

A beeping began to go off. Jack swore and glared at the machine. His heart rate was through the roof. Doctors stormed in and in the middle of the chaos, Angel and the stranger woke up. Jack yelled for the doctors to leave him the hell alone and to exit the room. They did, only when Jack said he’s sit on the stupid fucking damn bed.

When the crowd thinned and Jack got a look at the two on the couch. His heart skipped. The stranger, was holding onto Angel, keeping her on the couch and protecting her from the passing nurses and doctors, eyeing them suspiciously. The stranger did not seem aware of Jack, but only of keeping track of Angel.

No, Jack told himself. This stranger was a dead man. No matter how attentive he was to Angel. When the last nurse left the room, the stranger let go of Angel, who ran full strength into Jack.

Pain splintered throughout Jack’s body, a large groan escaping as Angel clung to him. “Oh, daddy! I was so worried! I didn’t know what to do! You were asleep and I was almost left here all alone! If Rhys hadn’t been here and stayed with me even though he was terrified of you, I don’t know what would have happened! He helped me get dinner and helped with my homework, I actually understood the math! He’s kept track of you and me, oh, daddy! He’s just so amazing!”

Jack quirked a skeptical brow at the stranger… Rhys.

Rhys flushed and looked away, rubbing his neck. “I… Uh… I can just leave and… And I’ll cut my tongue out and pretend this never happened…”

Thoughtlessly, Jack started to smile. He caught it just in time and stopped himself. He made himself glare at Rhys. “How the fu-” he cut himself short. He did not swear in front of Angel. “How did you get in here?”

Rhys’ complexion reddened, he shrugged.

“How?” he demanded.

“Daddy!” Angel whined. “He’s been taking good care of us! He asks the nurses and doctors questions and made sure you were really well attended. You should be grateful he stuck around to make sure you would be taken care of.”

That hit Jack in the gut. He looked down at his daughter who was frowning at him like a disobedient child.

She was right though. He sighed. “Fine. Tha...ank you… for helping. Now get out.”

Rhys nodded and started to leave.

“What?” Angel cried. “You can’t just kick him out!” Angel frowned and she straightened, throwing her hands to her hips. “He’s done nothing but help us out. What happens if you pass out again and I need him?”

Well, shit. She was right. As capable as Angel was, she was still too young to handle situations like this. He glared at Rhys and then looked at Angel, the anger that was in his eyes dissipating. “Angel, princess, I don’t know this… Rhys. I can’t trust him.”

“I trust him.” She looked at Jack her gaze steady.

After a long moment, Jack sighed. “If you really trust him…”

Angel perked up and hugged Jack. “Yay! You won’t regret it! I promise!”

“Wait, what?” Rhys asked.

Angel tugged on his hand. “You’re staying! You can bring the doctors back in!”

“Doctor. One. And not some dumba- idiot.” Jack ordered.

 

.::Present Day::.

 

Rhys sighed as he hung up with Jack. He had refused to hand the phone over to any of the hardworking technicians and so Jack had nothing more to say to Rhys. With a curt and quiet “love ya too,” Jack had hung up.

Rhys clicked over to Angel, who was waiting on the other line. “I’m back.”

“How grumpy was he?” she asked.

“Oh, he wanted to hang up on me for not letting him chew out these nice people, but he didn’t.”

There was light laughter. “He can be such a child.”

Rhys laughed. “Yeah, he can be, even though he’s only-”

“This cranky because he can’t be there micromanaging until you’re perfection. He always does that every time. It always annoyed me until I realized it’s him worrying. Then, I just felt special.”

“Same here,” Rhys said. “So, when is lunch over for you?”

“In about a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll let you go after I ask you what you want for dinner?”

“Uhm, how about some of your amazing mac & cheese?”

“Perfect, see you at home. Love you.”

“Love you too, dad!” And Angel hung up.

Rhys smiled at the poor soul who was working on his arm. “I’m sorry about Handsome Jack, he can be…” the tech eyed Rhys, his lids lowered. Rhys cleared his throat. “Right, yeah, you know, course you know…”

His echo eye beeped. It was from Nelson. ‘Hey… There’s a woman demanding to see you…’

Frowning, Rhys asked for a picture. When Nelson sent one back to him, Rhys almost dropped his phone. He swore, apologized and the hopped off the table.

“Hey! You can’t leave yet!” they called after him.

“I’m sorry! This is urgent, I’ll be back as soon as possible!” Rhys said, leaving the room and entering the elevator. His heart was beating a mile a second. It just… It just couldn’t be. He’d never said where he was working, he’d made sure not to. He’d never specified what college he’d gone to, that way he way she wouldn’t have been able to find him. Though she had anyway.

As he hurried to his office, he sent a text to Angel. ‘Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! I need you to head home immediately. I need you to pack up anything expensive and any form of money lying around. Have it all sent immediately to Vaughn’s house. I’ll send an email to your school, but I need you to do this for me.’

She replied almost immediately. ‘Okay? What’s wrong?’

He was out of the elevator and running down the hall. Up ahead was his office. He slowed, trying to catch his breath. He nodded to Nelson, trying to hide his anxiety. He tried to smile, but it came out weak and he turned away, hiding his grimace.

He paused when he reached his door, taking a deep breath. He opened it. There was an older woman sitting at his desk, rifling through his papers. Rhys frowned when she looked up at him. “Don’t go through my things, please.”

She scoffed, glaring. “Is that any proper way to treat your mother? I birthed you, I raised you, I let you stay in my house! And all you can do is be rude!” She set his papers down and looked around. “What is all of this anyway?”

With her eyes away from him, Rhys used his ECHO eye to send a message to Jack. ‘Jack, I’m so so so so so sorry to interrupt your meeting, I wouldn’t unless it was an emergency. My mother found me.’

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
